Gospel (Bug Beast)
is the name given to the wolf-like Multibug Organism that is the final boss of MegaMan Battle Network 2. It powers up Bass in MegaMan Battle Network 3, and appeared as a final antagonist in the second season of MegaMan NT Warrior. Game History Rockman EXE WS Gospel appear as a secret boss after you finish the game for the second time. MegaMan Battle Network 2 The Multibug Organism was created by accident when Sean Obihiro, the leader of the criminal organization known as Gospel devoted 200% server power to the bug fusion attempt to create another copy of Bass. The CopyBass then exhibited critical bugs, and became a large, black, wolf-like monster strewn with bugs all over its being. The Organism then drove the server power over 600% of its own accord and almost escaped and destroyed the Net before being deleted by Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE. It has 2000 HP, and can only be damaged by non-breaking attacks when his mouth is open or by attacking the simulacrums of AirMan, QuickMan, and CutMan that it can summon. MegaMan Battle Network 3 An injured Bass discovered Gospel in the remains of Alpha. Sensing the Organism wished to help him, he merged with it. This allowed him to recover using Bug Frags and become the powerful Bass GS (GoSpel), eventually challenging MegaMan again. MegaMan, however, defeated him again. He has 2000 HP and a Life Aura of 200, and uses a few Gospel attacks. However, the fusion accidentally temporarily erased Bass's memory. Anime History Mega Man NT Warrior In the second season of the anime, Dr. Wily operates the NetMafia Grave (Gospel) behind the scenes and creates the VirusBeast, the anime's incarnation of Gospel. It absorbs AirMan, and heads for NetCity and starts absorbing NetNavis. It attacks MegaMan and company while NetBattling at the Stadium. ThunderMan tries to stop it, but is absorbed. MegaMan is almost absorbed, but Bass appears and after a tense moment the beast leaves without touching Bass who comments that the creature knows who he is. This suggests even though the beast is mindless part of it remembers Bass as being a part of itself and therefore will not attack him. Dr. Wily then reveals himself as leader of Grave and creator of Bass and the VirusBeast where formed from PharaohMan's remains, only that Bass is the one with PharaohMan's soul. Bass then appears to absorb his other remains, and succeeds in defeating the VirusBeast and absorbing all of its data. However, the Beast is too much for him, as his data degenerates and reforms into the Beast. The Beast continues its rampage and absorbs buildings and Navis in the Net. ProtoMan, SharkMan, SkullMan, and WoodMan are all absorbed fighting it, while all the other Navis have evacuated the Net. Meanwhile, MegaMan is completely contaminated by Bass' bugs, and transforms into a powerful and destructive Bug Style. He attacks the VirusBeast, and although the Beast seems winning, data from inside the Beast starts leaking and breaking apart, being absorbed by MegaMan. The Beast is destroyed and absorbed into MegaMan, but MegaMan doesn't stop. He absorbs all his surroundings. Lan tries to get through to him, but he continues, until the last moment, when all seems lost and destroyed, all the data flows back to normal. MegaMan is back, and so are all the other absorbed Navis. All is restored, except the VirusBeast, which was permanently deleted. Attacks Gospel is physically invulnerable when still and damagable only when attacking. *'Shockwave:' Gospel fires a shock wave from its mouth. *'Poltergeist:' Random objects that travel from Gospel's side of the field to the player's. *'Break Shockwave:' Gospel fires a stronger version of shock wave that breaks panels and homes onto the player. *'Head Drill:' Gospel's head turns into a giant drill and flies forward. *'Giga Breath:' Gospel unleashes a 1 to 6 panel fire breath that inflicts a large amount of damage. The element of the attack varies in accord with the player's element, so as to be their weakness. *Gospel's head turns into a ghost copy of either AirMan, QuickMan, or CutMan, delivering their special attack once. Design Gospel is designed after the Classic Mega Man character, Gospel (Treble in English), the Rush to the original Bass. It is unknown why the Japanese name Gospel was used for the Beast and organization, though it may be because Treble doesn't sound very intimidating; another possibility is that for some reason the localization team could not or did not want to change Gospel's logo, which is clearly in the shape of a G. A later boss, Cybeast Gregar, is most probably designed after Gospel, as it looks similar to Gospel, except for the colors. However, the in-game description states that Gregar formed before Gospel, as Mayor Cain says that Gregar formed long ago through an accumulation of Bug Frags, similar to Gospel's formation. It can be presumed that their similar appearance is due to the fact they both were made from Bug Frags acting of their own accord. See Also * Gospel (organization) Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan NT Warrior